Russian Emotions
by emmyloo-x
Summary: These are little drabbles With russia From Hetalia!  Enjoy!  **RussiaxOC**
1. Jealousy

_Jealousy._

His footsteps where heard from behind her. She knew who it was before she even looked back to look.

She smiled brightly as she turned her face to greet her best friend. "Yao!"

"Hello aru." He smiled at her.

She let a scream escape her pink lips. "W-what's that on your back Yao!"

"It's a panda aru! Isn't he just so cute!" he pulled him out of the backpack type thing and showed him to the child.

"It's so fluffy." She announced, while placing her hand onto the pandas head.

_How dare he take her away from him? She was Russia's. _Ivan's purple eyes watched from behind a bush as the one known as China took the one he liked away. He closed his violet eyes in order to keep his desire to kill him in check.

**_Please Review~!_**


	2. Comfort

_Comfort__._

Her bedroom door was slammed closed as she was on the brink of tears. She shoved her face into the blue pillow before letting them loose.

She thought that he had actually _cared_ for her. But she was wrong.

Her boyfriend of 6 months had just been caught cheating on the 15 year old.

She hated him, she hated her. She hated herself for believing him.

A sob was heard from outside of the door. Ivan's smile faltered as he listened to the one he had grown to love cry over some unfaithful guy. He placed his glove-clad hand onto her door before knocking quietly.

"W-who is it?" She demanded to know.

"Are you alright?"

The beautiful Russian accent was enough to tell her who it was.

She stood up, wiped the tears off of her face before opening the wooden door.

Automatically, she thrusted herself into the tall males arms and let the tears begin to fall once again. He smiled warmly before wrapping his long, slender arms around her waist, pulling her into him even more.

He let her cry onto him. And this was not the last time he would let her do so either.

**_Please Review! :D_**


	3. Anger

**Anger.**

She laid in the hospital bed; wires seemed to attack her body. Her beautiful orbs were closed.

He sat in the chair next to the young female, staring at her seemingly lifeless form.

His fist clenched as he shut his eyes tightly.

He had to thank god that she was still alive, and not dead.

For if she was dead, he would end up killing, and having to feel loss once again.

He got up and watched as she would twitch every now and then. His beautiful eyes shut for a brief moment before reopening.

He swiped away a piece of hair and ran his hand down her bruised cheek-bone.

He was angered. _Whoever did this __**will**__ pay._


	4. Fear

_Fear._

She closed her eyes. A permanent frown seemed to be etched onto the young female's lips.

She couldn't help but feel alone. But then she remembered his warm smile, his voice enlaced with the thick Russian accent.

_Don't worry about me! I'm a strong country._ He had told her before he walked away from her. He was heading to war. If he had turned around he would have heard her whisper.

_Not only am I worrying, but I'm fearing… fearing you won't come back to me!_


	5. Joy

_Joy._

She sighed and walked along the road. The road was framed with sunflowers.

Having been sundown, the suns light bounced off the bright flowers. It gave somewhat of a glow to the oncoming night.

She pulled at one of the many yellow flowers before thinking of him.

_Your smile reminds me of them._ She smiled to herself, she had said that to Ivan many years ago when she was young.

Having heard someone walking her way, she plucked the flower before walking away from them.

Curiously, she turned her head to see who else was walking this way.

Her brown eyes widened as she turned completely around.

"Ivan!" She yelled running towards him.

He smiled childishly as she threw herself onto him. She nuzzled his neck as he grabbed around her waist.

"I'm so glad you came back to me..." She mumbled into his tan jacket.

He smiled warmly at her, before pulling away.

He looked at her hand, realizing what she was holding. She handed it to him and smiled lightly.

The sun fell from the sky, bringing night upon the two whose smiles seemed to brighten the night.


	6. Sadness

_Sadness_.

She had not seen him in over three days. It was starting to get unbearable for her to make it through another day.

She buttoned up her jacket and walked to his home. She knocked softly onto the door. No answer. She did it again. And like before, no answer.

She sighed as she placed a pale hand on to the doorknob. She turned it slowly, only to discover it was unlocked.

She stepped into his home and stood in the front room. That is, until she heard a noise coming from the second story.

She nearly sprinted her way up the steps. She found herself in front of Ivan's bedroom door. She once again, heard a sound.

She knocked softly on the door. He didn't answer. She did it once more, but again he didn't answer to her.

Her small hands pushed the door open. She gasped.

His coat was sprawled out onto the floor, his scarf thrown haphazardly onto a chair. And then there was Ivan.

Sitting on his bed, the large male was curled up into a tight ball. She could hear the soft sobs that emitted from his mouth. Tears seemed to leak from his eyes non-stop.

"Ivan! What's wrong with you?" She asked.

He tore away from his fetal position only to look at her through blood-shot eyes. "Y-you're going to leave me! Aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean! I'm right here Ivan!"

"Everyone leaves me." He let the tears fall. "They tell me they love me, but then they leave me!" He threw his hands into his light tan hair and gave it a rough tug.

She placed her hands onto his, stopping him from tugging on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck.

"Don't leave me."

Her eyes soften. "I could never."

The tears of sadness still seeped from his violet eyes.

_Please, be strong for me Ivan. No more sadness. Please._


	7. Trust

_Trust._

She had been stuck in the damned tree for over three hours, and no one was around.

That is until Yao decided to show up. "h-hey! What are you doing up there aru?"

She huffed. "We'll talk about that when I get down! Now please go get someone to help me!" She yelled at him.

He nodded and ran to the first person he could think of. Ivan.

Several minutes later, he returned with the extremely tall male.

His purple gaze watched as she clinged to the tree for what seemed like dear life.

"You're going to have to jump into my arms Emma." Ivan said.

"W-what? I have to jump? What if you drop me or miss me?"

His smile left his face for a moment, "Do you not trust me?"

She looked down at him. "F-fine."

Her death grip on the tree disappeared as she free-fell from the tree. Her eyes glued shut; she waited to hit the ground. But the feeling never came.

Instead she landed in the arms of Ivan. She peeped one brown eyes open before sighing with relief. "I do trust you Ivan."


	8. Relaxation

Brown eyes scanned her room once more as the sound of the wind crept into her room. Her eyes were opened in fear as the branches of the tree outside tapped against her window. No matter how she laid, no matter how she put the pillow over her head to block the sounds out, she couldn't find it in herself to relax.

'Stupid scary movie.' She thought, and pulled the blanket closer to her body, which was practically shaking like a leaf.

Another tap from outside had her thinking she was going to pee her pants. She pulled the blanket over her head and whimpered. "I so shouldn't have watched that damn movie." She thought, and that very thought was followed by the creaking of her door opening.

Peeping one dark eye out of the blanket, she screamed. A tall, slender being was standing in her door way, and what seemed to be a weapon of some sort was in his hand. She saw this in the movie… He was after her! She was unable to move as the being started walking towards her.

She thrashed the blanket from her body, and fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a 'thump'. "Don't kill me please!" She screamed.

"Chto [1]?" she heard a chuckle, "I'm not going to kill you da."

The infamous 'da' at the end of his sentence had her looking up, her mouth open. "Ivan!" She shrieked, "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Mne zhal [2]." He said and bent down, "but I heard you screaming da."

Her face fell flat, "it was this stupid movies fault… Alfred told me it was good, but it scared me…"

"It was so scary you can't fall asleep da?"

She shrugged, "Yeah…"

He smiled, and giggled, "You just need to relax da~!" He scooped her up into his arms, and for the millionth time, he acted like she was as light as a feather.

He sat her onto the bed, and laid beside her. His arms automatically found her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He snuggled closer to her, and she could feel his breath trail down her exposed neck, before he whispered to her, "Relax."

She felt her body loosen up, as she settled into his grip. 'If those monsters want a piece of me, they have to go through Ivan first!' She thought and giggled silently.

**_1-What?_**

**_2-I'm sorry._**


	9. Satisfaction

She laid sideways on the bed covered by blue sheets. Her brown orbs stared at the boring wall.

She missed him. She wrapped her arms around her body and turned onto her back. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath before sitting up. She frowned slightly as she looked at her hands. She hoped he was safe…

"Smile for me." She heard.

Looking up, she gasped as she was pulled into a tight embrace. "Y-you're back!" She whimpered and dug her face into his strong shoulder.

"Smile please. It's the only thing that can satisfy me right now." He pulled away and eclipsed her chin. "Please..."

She looked up at him, and smiled softly before hugging him once more.


End file.
